encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Keepin' the Summer Alive
| Recorded = November 1979–February 1980 | Studio = | Genre = Rock and roll, pop rock, country rock | Length = | Label = Brother/Caribou/CBS | Producer = Bruce Johnston | Last album = L.A. (Light Album) (1979) | This album = Keepin' the Summer Alive (1980) | Next album = Ten Years of Harmony (1981) | Misc = }} Keepin' the Summer Alive is the 24th studio album by American rock band the Beach Boys, released on March 24, 1980, on Brother, Caribou and CBS Records. Produced by band member Bruce Johnston, following aborted attempts to have founding member Brian Wilson return to his former role, the album is the last with founding drummer Dennis Wilson, who would drown in December 1983. The album also features the Eagles' guitarist Joe Walsh on the opening track "Keepin' the Summer Alive". The album peaked at #75 in the U.S. and #54 in the UK. Background and recording After the band's previous album, L.A. (Light Album) (1979), failed to live up to commercial and critical expectations, the executives at CBS expected Brian Wilson's full involvement, and thus, there was an attempt to lure him back into his former role of producer. Wilson and vocalist Mike Love quickly composed new material, and in July 1979, the Beach Boys convened at Western Studio in Los Angeles — the studio where most of the band's 1960s material had been produced by Brian — to begin work on a new studio album. Dennis Wilson, at odds with the rest of the group, abandoned the initial recording sessions, taking no further part in the album. These recording sessions were also stalled by Brian Wilson's desire to record only cover songs of rock n' roll tracks; one of these, Chuck Berry's "School Days", appears on the album's final track listing. The band subsequently halted the sessions, and regrouped with Bruce Johnston taking complete control of the album's production, and placing the songs within a contemporary-sounding context. The album was recorded at regular backing band member Daryl Dragon's Rumbo Recorders in San Fernando, and Al Jardine's recording studio in his Big Sur barn. The resulting album included a mixture of brand new songs alongside older songs that had not been released up until that point. Of the new songs, "Keepin' the Summer Alive" and "Livin' with a Heartache" were written by Carl Wilson and Randy Bachman (of the Guess Who and Bachman–Turner Overdrive). Bachman recorded "Keepin' the Summer Alive" with his short-lived band Union on their eponymous album released a year later. The rest of the new songs, "Oh Darlin'", "Some of Your Love", "Goin' On" and "Sunshine" were written by Mike Love and Brian Wilson. The older songs date back to 1969 ("When Girls Get Together"), 1972 ("Endless Harmony", the only track on the album where Dennis can be heard) and 1978 ("Santa Ana Winds"). Release |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev4 = MusicHound | rev4Score = 2/5 | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5Score = }} Keepin' the Summer Alive (Brother/Caribou/CBS JZ 36283) reached #75 in the U.S. during a chart stay of 6 weeks. It reached #54 in the UK. Keepin' the Summer Alive is now paired on CD with The Beach Boys. Track listing Personnel ;The Beach Boys *Brian Wilson – lead, harmony and backing vocals, piano, keyboards, synthesizer *Carl Wilson – lead, harmony and backing vocals, guitar *Al Jardine – lead, harmony and backing vocals, guitar, spoken word introduction on "Santa Ana Winds" *Mike Love – lead, harmony and backing vocals *Bruce Johnston – lead, harmony, and backing vocals, keyboard, production *Dennis Wilson – drums and percussion on "Endless Harmony" ;Additional musicians ;Arrangements *Bob Alcivar – horn arrangements *Harry Betts – string arrangements ;Technical personnel *Bruce Johnston – producer *Steve Desper – chief engineer, mixing *Chuck Leary – engineer *Chuck Britz – engineer *Rodney Pearson – engineer *Brian Behrns – second engineer ;Artwork *John Alvin – illustration *Tony Lane – art direction *Gary Nichamin – photography Sources * Keepin' the Summer Alive/''The Beach Boys'' CD booklet notes, Andrew G. Doe, c.2000. References Category:The Beach Boys albums Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Caribou Records albums Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by Bruce Johnston